Thank You for Being Born
by vicsiwi
Summary: N yang harus menerima kenyataan kalau kekasihnya berbuat curang dan Ravi yang menemaninya dalam semua situasi VIXX Fanfiction, Navi, Neo, Keo, BTOB's Minhyuk. I'm not sure, this is good story. Tapi bisa kasih masukan agar lebih baik.


N memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis karena menahan sakit, Ravi yang kebetulan baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah N membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari menghampiri seseorang yang hampir sekarat.

"Dimana obatmu?" Tanya Ravi dengan panik lalu ia membuka semua laci yang ada.

"Ini dia!" Gumam Ravi lalu segera memberikannya kepada N dengan segelas air.

"Gomawo" ucap N lirih karena ia lemas walau hanya untuk bicara.

"Ya! kenapa kau sangat ceroboh? Minumlah obatnya jangan kau siksa dirimu sendiri" ucap Ravi dengan sedikit membentak.

"Mian" jawab N seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku" ucap Ravi lalu dia mengambil ponselnya

"Leo hyung harus tahu" Sontak N langsung membuka matanya.

"Andwae!" ucap N sekeras yang ia bisa.

Bagaimana bisa kau berjuang sendirian? Leo hyung terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya" ucap Ravi tak membatalkan niatnya sama sekali.

"Kumohon Ravi-ya, aku sudah terlalu merepotkannya" Ravi menghela napas lalu meletakan ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Aish jinjja, terserahmu lah!" N tersenyum tipis, semarah apapun Ravi, dia adalah orang yang paling peduli padanya bukan orang tuanya dan juga bukan kekasihnya.

N tersenyum lebar saat Leo keluar dari mobilnya, lelaki dengan wajah sedingin es itu tersenyum tipis pada N lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu" N tertawa kecil.

"Hey, kenapa jadi seperti ini hm? Bukankah kau senang bisa ikut pertandingan?" ucap N seraya melepas pelukan dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku senang. Tapi kau tidak disana" N tertawa keras.

"Aduh, perutku!" Keluh N karena tertawa.

"Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini hm?" Leo tampak salting dimata N, dan N hanya tersenyum miris sekilas.

"Jja, kita masuk! Diluar sangat dingin, kau tahu?" Leo mengangguk.

"_Tak apa kau membohongiku, asalkan kau tetap disampingku hingga waktuku datang. Tidak akan lama Leo-ya~_" N melamun, Leo sadar akan itu lalu dia memeluk N membuat yang lebih kecil menegangkan tubuhnya lalu relaks.

"Kenapa melamun?" N menggeleng.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah minum- Leo hyung?" ucap Ravi kaget saat melihat Leo ada disana.

"Minum? Minum apa?" Leo menatap Ravi dan N bergantian.

"Ah itu..." N menatap Ravi kesal seraya terus mencari jawaban.

"Minum vitamin hyung, kau tahulah kalau dia tidak meminum itu akan sakit?" Leo mengangguk percaya membuat keduanya bernapas lega.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin pinjam buku, aku sebentar lagi akan skripsi" N bangkit dari duduknya berniat mengambil buku yang dimaksud Ravi.

"Kau berbohong?" Tanya Leo dengan tatapan intimidasinya tetapi Ravi sama sekali tidak takut. Ravi tertawa remeh.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu hyung"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak salah hyung, aku tidak buta terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi dua bulan belakangan ini" Leo hendak menghajar Ravi tetapi N lebih dulu datang.

"Eh? Kenapa atmosfernya aneh begini?" gumam N yang tak direspon siapapun.

"Ini bukumu! Pergilah, kau mengangguku" ucap N dengan tawa bahagianya membuat Ravi tertegun.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku pergi!" ucap Ravi lalu pergi dengan berat hati.

N baru saja meminum obatnya setelah Leo pergi, dia mencuci mukanya untuk menghapus make-up yang digunakannnya. Yeah, dia menggunakannya saat bersama Leo. Dia tak mau menambah beban Leo, apalagi ditambah Leo berselingkuh. Walau sepengetahuan Leo, dia tidak tahu apapun. Ravi yang memberi tahunya, dan N pura-pura tidak tahu untuk melindungi Ravi. Lebih baik dia yang merasakan luka ini secara batin daripada melihat Ravi terluka. Hanya Ravi yang ia percaya setelah agamanya. Ponsel N berdering, dia segera mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata dari Minhyuk. Sahabat sekaligus dokter pribadinya.

"Yeoboseyo Minyuk-a" ucap N seraya merapihkan rambutnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang.

"_Ne N-ie, bagaimana?_" N menghela napas, kenapa Minhyuk selalu membahas penyakitnya?

"Aku baik-baik saja" Terdengar jelas helaan napas Minhyuk.

"_Kau masih membohongi Leo hyung?_" Giliran N yang menghela napas.

"Dia berbohong, aku juga. Kita impas!" Hening.

"_Kalian egois!_" N memejamkan mata menahan air matanya.

"Aku yang egois, bukan dia" Minhyuk terdiam.

"_Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, kau memang salah tapi dia lebih banyak_" N menghapus air matanya yang telah lolos lalu mencoba tenang.

"_Jangan menangis! Jangan lupa kau harus check-up, jika kau tidak datang, kau akan tahu akibatnya_" N tertawa. Yah, ia melupakan Minhyuk yang juga ia percaya. Dia sama saja dengan Ravi, jadi mereka berdua dalam satu tingkatan hidupnya.

"Baiklah Minhyuk uisanim, aku mengerti. Kembali bekerja sana!"

"_Haha~ Kau ini! Baiklah, aku tunggu besok. Minum obatmu okay?_" Kemudian Minhyuk mematikan ponselnya. N menyandarkan punggungnya pada headbed lalu memejamkan matanya, beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa jika jendela kamarnya dilempari batu. Dan tentu saja itu ulah Ravi yang memaksa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. N membuka jendelanya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Berhenti melempar jendelaku, kau akan merusaknya!" Ravi tertawa.

"Dimengerti, _Princess_" N berdesis kesal.

"Dan juga, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Menggelikan!" Ravi tersenyum, dia suka melihat N masih suka cerewet dan marah seperti itu. Menandakan bahwa N masih sehat dan sama.

"Ayo kita ke café, pasti enak sekali minum cappucino. Keluarlah, dan kau harus berpakaian tebal. Ingat?" N mengangguk lalu menutup jendelanya. Tak berapa lama, N keluar dari rumahnya lalu menghampiri Ravi. Ravi menyodorkan telapak tangannya dan langsung N menggenggam tangan itu. N dan Ravi memang sering berpegangan tangan, bahkan Leo tahu itu.

Mereka sampai di café yang dimaksud, namun Ravi menyesali ini. Karena mereka melihat Leo dengan seseorang yang dikenal, dan lihat betapa Leo bahagia dengan seseorang itu.

"Mi-mian hyung, lebih baik kita pergi saja!" N menggeleng membuat Ravi kelabakan.

"Andwae, kita duduk di lantai dua saja" Ravi mengangguk, dia mengantar N terlebih dahulu lalu memesan. Ravi sengaja melewati meja yang digunakan Leo, dan berhasil membuat wajah Leo berubah panik. Awalnya dia hanya berniat membuat Leo panik, tetapi seseorang yang bersama Leo memanggil Ravi dan mau tak mau Ravi menghampiri mereka.

"Anyeong Ravi ssi" Ravi membungkuk kepada Leo dan seseorang itu.

"Anyeong Ken sunbae" Seseorang yang bersama Leo atau Ken tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu formal, ini diluar kampus. Ya kan oppa?" Leo mengangguk canggung.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Ravi dengan senyum kepada Ken dan menatap tajam Leo yang tampak kebingungan harus bagaimana karena dia terang-terangan ketahuan dimata Ravi.

"Kau bersama siapa?" Leo menatap Ravi ingin tahu.

"Aku? Bersama kekasihku tentu saja" ucap Ravi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Wah, kau punya kekasih. Dimana dia?" tanya Ken seraya melihat ke sekitar.

"Dia berada dilantai dua, diatas lebih hangat karena dia sensitif dengan dingin"

"_N? Sensitif dengan dingin?_" batin Leo tak percaya, selama dia mengenal N sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Dia tidak tahu jika N sensitif dingin.

"Kau sangat perhatian, kekasihmu sangat beruntung" puji Ken membuat Ravi semakin merasa menang.

"Ya, dia sangat berharga untuk DISIA-SIAKAN" ucap Ravi dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir. Leo terlihat salah tingkah, dia buru-buru meminum kopinya untuk alibinya.

"Oppa, aku sangat ingin melihat kekasih Ravi. Dia pasti sangat cantik" Leo membulatkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Ravi.

"Untuk apa sih? Aku tidak mau" Ken memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aish.. kau ini. Selalu saja begitu" Diam-diam Ravi berterima kasih pada Leo. Ravi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kecewa N.

"Ah, permisi. Kekasihku menunggu" ucap Ravi lalu dimaklumi Ken dan tentu saja membuat Leo merasa aman. Leo merasakan ponselnya bergetar, pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**Tinggalkan N sesegera mungkin, jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti mereka berdua lebih jauh.** Leo membulatkan matanya, berani-beraninya Ravi menyuruhnya seperti ini, memangnya dia siapa? Leo langsung menghapus pesan tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Ken penasaran.

"Operator, biarkan saja!" Ken mengangguk percaya.

Saat N hampir tertidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja, Ravi datang dengan dua gelas cappucino dan dua potong cake red velvet diatas nampan. N menatap Ravi seolah meminta penjelasan karena membuatnya menunggu lama sekali.

"Mianhae _Princess_, entah kenapa mereka lama sekali" N mengangguk lalu mengambil cup kopinya dan memotong cake menjadi lebih kecil kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Ravi menatap N penuh tanda tanya lalu dia mengerti maksudnya.

"Saat aku menunggu pesanan, mereka pergi. Aku tak berbicara dengan mereka" ucap Ravi berbohong, lebih baik N tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu, pasti marah besar padanya.

"Setelah selesai, kita langsung pulang! Wajahmu mulai pucat" N menatap Ravi lekat, kenapa Ravi bisa sebegitu khawatir terhadapnya? Karena Ravi bahkan tak khawatir saat mendengar kalau pesawat yang ditumpangi orang tuanya mengalami _turbulance_.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" N menggeleng lalu memakan cakenya.

"Besok temani aku check-up ya?" Ravi yang akan menyendokan cake ke mulutnya mendadak menghentikan pergerakan, dia meletakan sendoknya lalu menatap N.

"Tumben, biasanya kau dijemput Minhyuk hyung" ucap Ravi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin terus memintanya menjemputku. Kau libur kan?" Ravi mengangguk. N menghela napas lega lalu melihat kearah jendela yang bertaburan bintang, Ravi mengikuti arah pandang N dan dia ikut tersenyum karena dia mempunyai suatu ide bagus.

"Jja, habiskan semuanya lalu kita pulang" ucap Ravi karena tidak sabar melaksanakan idenya.

Mereka menghabiskan semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, dan mereka bergegas pulang. Selain, karena Ravi ingin melaksanakan idenya, ia juga berpikir kalau semakin malam semakin tidak baik untuk seseorang penderita kanker otak stadium tiga. Ya, N penderita kanker otak dan dia menyembunyikannya dengan rapih. Bahkan Ravi mengetahui itu setelah N berjuang melawan penyakit itu sendirian selama dua tahun karena Ravi melihat N tidak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke dokter yang ia kenal, Minhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menuju atap rumahmu? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana" ucap Ravi saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah N.

"Untuk apa kesana? Disana hanya disekelilingi kaca, atap juga kaca" Ravi tersenyum misterius membuat N bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Maka dari itu, kau pasti tidak pernah terpikirkan karena kau sibuk dengan buku" N memutar bola matanya malas, Ravi kembali mengatainya kutu buku dengan kalimat tersirat setelah setahun tak mengatainya seperti itu.

"Jangan mengataiku" Ravi tertawa karena respon N yang selalu ia suka.

"Siapa yang mengatai? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu" N diam, karena ia selalu kalah jika berdebat entah tentang persoalan apa selalu ia kalah dalam masalah debat dengan Ravi.

N pasrah saja saat Ravi menariknya untuk segera menuju atap rumahnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya karena Ravi tak mengatakan apapun tentang ini. Saat mereka sampai disana, Ravi menunjuk langit membuat N terkejut karena ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti ini. Dia hanya tahu kalau disini panas saat siang hari karena tembok dan atap terbuat dari kaca. Ravi tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang N yang sebelumnya hanya terlihat tersenyum tipis dimatanya.

"Gomawo, darimana kau mendapat ide seperti ini?" tanya N dengan wajah bersinar.

"Tadi aku melihatmu menatap langit, dan aku ingat tempat ini" N tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah murung dan N langsung keluar dari ruang kaca itu, membuat Ravi kebingungan dan mengejar N untuk mengetahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" N menggeleng membuat Ravi menghela napas.

"Baiklah kalau tak mau cerita, kau bisa ceritakan lain waktu. Aku pulang, jangan lupa makan obatmu! Mengerti?" N mengangguk dan Ravi meninggalkannya di dalam kamar.

Ravi memijat pelipisnya mendengar kalau daya tahan N makin melemah dari sebelumnya, bahkan N berkemungkinan akan menginjak stadium akhir karena ini. Tidak, Ravi tidak mau kehilangan N secepat itu. N belum bahagia. Minhyuk yang ada dihadapan Ravi juga sama kacaunya, tapi dia tidak boleh terus seperti itu karena dia seorang dokter.

"Aku yakin, N bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama karena dia kuat. Bahkan saat menginjak tahu keempat, dia masih hidup. Bayangkan betapa kuatnya dia!" ucap Minhyuk berusaha untuk menyemangati Ravi dan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia belum bahagia hyung, bahkan dia tidak marah dengan Leo hyung yang jelas-jelas berselingkuh. Dia juga melihatnya sendiri" ucap Ravi frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Minhyuk mengangguk lalu dia menepuk bahu N.

"Jangan perlihatkan sisi kacaumu saat reaksi obat biusnya selesai, aku harus bekerja" Ravi mengangguk lalu dia menuju suatu kamar yang dimana N sedang tertidur akan bius. Ravi menghela napas, kenapa orang seperti N harus begini? Disaat orang tuanya pergi entah kemana, tapi masih mengirimkan uang untuk kehidupan N dengan jumlah banyak. Ravi bahkan N tidak tahu bagaimana bisa uang itu datang, selalu saja ada tukang pos yang datang tiap bulan menyerahkan amplop berisikan uang tapi tidak tertulis darimana berasal.

"Ugh.." Ravi mendengarkan N mengerang karena sakit kepala akibat obat bius.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah!" N tak beraksi apapun.

"Jangan berakting seolah tidak ada apapun, aku tahu dari sorot matamu" Ravi terhenyak.

"Ternyata aku tertangkap, kuakui memang kau lebih jago berakting" N membuang muka.

"Aku tahu, kalau daya tahanku melemah. Pasti aku akan langsung pingsan, aku harus membuat Leo memutuskanku dan membenciku" Ravi membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bisa saja memutuskannya dengan puluhan foto itu, kau berhak membencinya bukan dia" N tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti menjadi aku. Jika kau sepertiku, pasti kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak dikasihani" Ravi berdecak kesal, bagaimana N seperti itu?

"Jadilah kekasihku, Ravi-ya!"

Leo menatap dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, setelah seminggu tidak bertemu N lalu dia mengajaknya bertemu tapi N memutuskan hubungan.

"Apa salahku? Kau dan Ravi? Aku tak mengerti"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti, dan kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak tahu apa itu perselingkuhan Jung Leo" ucap N penuh penekanan.

"Tidak, kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku tahu kau!" N tertawa remeh.

"Sudahlah, bicara denganmu takkan ada habisnya. Mulai sekarang kita berakhir, mengerti?" ucap N lalu menarik Ravi untuk segera pergi. N menangis saat mereka sudah menaiki bus, Ravi langsung memeluk N erat. Hatinya merasakan perih melihat betapa hancurnya N.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang menurutmu baik, kan? Jangan menangis" bisik Ravi mencoba menghibur N, karena hanya itu yang Ravi bisa lakukan.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau berbohong menjadi kekasihku, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya" Ravi mengangguk, dia melakukan ini sepenuhnya karena dia mencintai seseorang yang ada di pelukannya tetapi dia harus menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

Ravi berjalan kesana kemari, karena kondisi N benar-benar buruk. Bahkan N berada diantara hidup dan mati. Setelah N memutuskan Leo, kehidupan N makin kacau walau Ravi dan Minhyuk terus datang untuk menjaga N secara bergantian. Dan beberapa bulan lalu, N mulai di rawat jalan karena N mulai lumpuh dan enggan bicara. Di dalam Minhyuk dan beberapa dokter lainnya sedang berjuang membuat N tetap bertahan. Ravi mengusak wajahnya kasar lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang datang kearahnya, Ravi menatap tak percaya seseorang itu. Dan atas apa dia berani menampakan wajahnya lagi?

"Le-Leo hyung? Ba-ba-bagaimana kau…" Bugh!

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan semua ini ha?" Ravi yang semula jatuh di lantai, berusaha bangkit dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sudah tidak berhak saat kau mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Ken sunbae, lagipula N yang menyuruhku tak mengatakan hal ini" Leo hendak memukul Ravi lagi tetapi Minhyuk keluar dari ruang ICU, dimana N berada disana.

"Ravi-ya kau terluka?" tanya Minhyuk khawatir lalu dia menatap Leo.

"Leo hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku memberitahumu bukan untuk menyakiti seseorang disini" ucap Minhyuk dengan membentak.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan meminta maaf, karena tanpa kau ketahui N tahu semuanya apa yang kau lakukan. Dari bertemu Ken hingga kau jadian dengan adik kelasmu itu, tapi dia berusaha agar disalahkan olehmu. Dia itu.." Minhyuk tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia telah menangis.

"Ap-apa yang kau bilang hyung?" Leo menatap Ravi dan Minhyuk bergantian lalu dia segera memasuki ICU. Leo merasa kalau dia sangat berdosa, lihatlah tubuh N sangat pucat bahkan saat ia menyentuh kulit dia merasa jika kulit itu sangat dingin.

"Mianhae" N membuka matanya perlahan.

"Le-Leo" ucap N dengan suara sangat lirih.

"Mianhae, aku sangat berdosa. Biarkan aku menggantikanmu" N mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya sebisa mungkin, karena menggerakan semua anggota sangat sulit baginya sekarang.

"Ja-jangan" N berusaha menggengam tangan Leo.

"Ja-jaga dirimu" Leo menggeleng karena dia merasa akan benar-benar kehilangannya.

"Sirheo, jangan pergi!" N diam saja.

"Lakukan padaku apapun asalkan kau mau bertahan" N menggelengkan kepalanya samar-samar.

"Aku lelah" Leo menggenggam tangan N erat lalu Leo benar-benar kehilangan semuanya.

Leo dan Ravi mengikuti acara pemakaman dengan tatapan kosong, Minhyuk juga sama hanya saja dia masih dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ken juga berada disana, dia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak sadar dia telah menyakiti N bahkan dia tak mengenalnya. Ken melirik Leo yang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, jika ia tidak datang dalam kehidupan Leo pasti semua takkan terjadi. Tapi, semuanya telah terjadi tanpa dapat diulang. Ken tidak mengenal N dengan baik hanya saja dia tahu kalau N sangat terkenal dengan kemampuan dance diatas rata-rata. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang menerobos kerumunan yang sedang mendoakan jasad N, dan Leo tahu itu orang tua N yang meninggalkan anaknya saat menginjak kelas tingkat akhir sekolah dasar. Bagaimana Leo berusaha membuat N bangkit karena dia sendirian.

"Kenapa anda datang? Bukankah kalian tak mempedulikannya? Apa materi saja cukup? Apa anda tak tahu dia menderita? Apa kalian bisa mengembalikannya dengan datang kesini?" bentak Leo dengan penuh emosi.

"Leo sudah, kau membuat N menderita jika kau seperti itu" Minhyuk berusaha menghentikan aksi Leo yang mengejutkan.

"Biarkan Minhyuk-ssi, Leo benar. Kami orang tua gagal bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya, kami tidak ada" Minhyuk menggeleng.

"Kalian tidak gagal, ini sudah keputusan Tuhan. Ayo kita lanjutkan"

Minhyuk berdeham, dia mengumpulkan kerabat N untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Tepat satu tahun lalu, N pergi. Dan dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu.

"N memintaku untuk membacakan surat ini setelah setahun kepergiannya"

_Halo semuanya, apa kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja tanpaku. Dan kuharap tidak ada yang masih menangis. Aku menulis ini disaat aku bangun dari komaku, aku sudah tahu hariku sudah dekat. Bahkan aku bermimpi jika Tuhan akan memberikanku tempat yang baik padaku. Kanker otak ini tidak dapat lagi kutahan, kepalaku sering seperti ingin meledak. Untuk Minhyuk, terima kasih telah berjuang menyembuhkanku. Kau tidak gagal Minhyuk-a, tapi aku yang gagal berjuang untuk bertahan. Untuk Ravi, terima kasih karena kau selalu ada disampingku saat keadaanku buruk. Carilah kekasih, kau itu orang baik dan sangat berpestasi. Kau teman yang benar-benar terbaik, kau bahkan membantuku terus tanpa henti. Untuk Leo, terima kasih kau pernah menjadi kekasihku. Maafkan aku telah menjadi beban bagimu, maafkan aku karena aku egois mempertahankanmu disaat hatimu telah berpaling. Kau tidak bersalah Leo-ya, ini salahku. Dan untuk Ken, aku tidak mengenalmu hanya aku sering melihatmu bernyanyi. Aku yakin kau bersama Leo sekarang. Aku tahu kalian dijodohkan dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ken, jangan salahkan dirimu! Kau tidak salah sama sekali hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat, ingat bukan salahmu! Ah aku lelah menulis sebanyak ini, aku tak menyangka bisa menulis sebanyak ini disaat tanganku sulit ku gerakkan. Thank you for being born. Selamat tinggal, jalani hidup kalian dengan baik. Aku mencintai kalian semua._

_Ttd. N (27 Mei)_

**END**


End file.
